Caleb Knight X Reader
by chantellesepticeye
Summary: Meet (Name), she's a new doctor at Holby City ED. She soon meets the flirty doctor Caleb Knight and they immediately hit it off. But with (Name)'s troubled past will they be able to maintain their friendship? I'm awful at summarys but you know. Insert your name when it says (name)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is my new story. If you don't know what a X reader is, it's where you insert your name. So instead of having a random character (OC) you can be in the story. So basically you'll be the main character in this story.

So where it says (Name) you insert your name.

So say your name is Jade it will be like this.

(Name) smiled brightly.

Jade smiled brightly.

I really hope this makes sense XD


	2. Chapter 2

(Name)'s POV

Today I was starting my new job as a doctor at Holby City ED, which my father used to own, he was the ' _famous'_ Nick Jordan. As I awoke, I decided to shower and prepare. After getting ready I decided to catch the 8AM bus to the job so I would be fifteen minutes early.

"Ah you must be the new Doctor. I'm Connie Beauchamp, lead consultant of Holby Department. You will be shadowing Dr. Ethan Hardy and Staff Nurse, Robyn Miller." The woman, I now knew as Connie Beauchamp said as I walked into the ED. I smiled politely.

"Hi! I'm Robyn!" A young girl, with orange hair smiled. I smiled back as Connie, well Mrs Beauchamp walked away to attend to her patient.

"So our first patient is in cubicles. Possible fractured wrist" She smiled, handing me the notes. The patient, Daniel James Howell, had fallen off a wall. Robyn and I began to walk towards the cubicle while make a slight chat. Swinging the curtain around, I entered the small space between Mr Howell and I.

"Hello Mr Howell. I'm Doctor (Surname). Can you tell me where it hurts?" I asked, smiling to the brown haired boy who lie on the bed.

"My wrist." He said, wincing as I examined his hand.

"Well it seems to be swelling and bruising quite badly. Let's send him for an X-ray?" I smiled to Robyn, who nodded before going to book an X-ray.

"You're pretty." Daniel smiled.

"Thanks Mr Howell." I smiled back.

"Please call me Dan." He laughed.

"So Dan, do you have any family. Anyone you want us to call since you won't be able to drive with you wrist." I asked, going over his notes.

"My boyfriend please, if that okay?" He asked, clearly nervous.

"Aw that's cute. What's his name?" I smiled, placing his notes back.

"Phil, we have a son called Dil" He smiled, his eye lighting up as he talks.

"That's so adorable. Do you have your phone or his number?" I asked, smiling at Robyn as she comes back in. Dan nods, handing me his phone before been taken off to X-ray.

"Excuse me are you (Full name)?" A voice asked from behind me, I turned around to see a man with blonde hair smiling.

"Uh-Yes. Hi" I smiled, holding out my hand which he gladly shook.

"I'm Ethan Hardy." He smiled.

"Oh you're the guy I'm meant to be shadowing right?" I spoke.

"Uh-ye-yes." He stuttered, blushing.

"You know i'm meant to be the one stuttering." I laughed, before he awkwardly excused himself.

After calling Phil, I headed to reception to see if there was anyone else who needed to be seen. Just as I arrived at reception, two paramedics came running in with a man on a stretcher.

"Josh Picolt, 29. Fell off a ten foot fence. Given five of morphine BP is twenty over forty. Sats 40. Resps are 140. Deep wound to his left shoulder and queried fractured collar " A voice that I recognised spoke.

"Cubicles." a male voice spoke from beside me.

"(Name)?" Someone asked, I looked up to see one of my best friends, Iain Dean. We both worked together in camp bastion alongside Sam Nicholls.

"Hey Iain." I smiled, as we walked into cubicles.

After we got him over onto the bed, I was left with a man around 25, he smiled at me before speaking.

"I'm Cal Knight, the registrar." He smirked.

"Oh yeah and I'm Robyn, nursing president." Robyn laughed, heading over to her patient. I laughed slightly at her comment.

"(Full name). New doctor" I smiled.

"(Name) as in the girl who posted songs on youtube?" I hear a male's voice behind me. I turned to see a porter with brown hair. I nodded, recalling my youth.

"I'm Max Walker, I play guitar." I smiled, before turning to see the patient…

"Get back!" Josh yelled, grasping a scalpel.

"Josh, calm down." Cal said, holding his hands up.

"No!" He yelled, grabbing Robyn before holding up the scalpel to her neck.

"Josh come on lets just-" I began, before grabbing his arm, making him release Robyn, then spinning his arm towards his back.

"Drop it." I spoke.

"No." He spat. Bending his arm further making him gasp in pain.

"I said drop it." I said again, bending his arm further until he dropped it in pain. He whimpered as security came in, taking him away. I walked up to Robyn, seeing if she was alright before Cal and I headed to the staff room to end our shift.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked, as we headed to our lockers.

"I served in the army a few years, no biggie." I shrugged, grabbing ,my jacket before shutting my locker. He copied my actions.

"No big deal? You could have saved Robyn's life!" He smiled. I shrugged, just as Iain walked into the staff room.

"(Name) I was looking for you, want to come get a drink with us all. You wanna come too Cal?" Iain asked. I nodded, so did Cal before we headed off to meet the others.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as my alarm beeped loudly, ringing throughout my house sending a raging pain through my head. I sat up slightly before heading to my kitchen to grab some aspirin. After swallowing the pair, I headed to my bathroom to begin preparing for the day.

-X-

"Hey (Name)." Iain smiled, as I walked into the ED.

"Shut up Dean. My head is killing me." I whispered, pressing my finger to his lips. He laughed slightly, before patting me on the back.

"Good luck with today." He smirked, before heading off to the ambulance station. I began to head to the staffroom to grab my equipment for the day.

"Ah Ms (Surname), you haven't seen Mr Knight this morning have you? I heard you were with him last night." Mrs Beauchamp asked, as I left the room. I shook my head.

"No he left after me." I smiled slightly. She nodded before leaving. I headed to Ethan to see where we were today.

"Hey (name)" He said, smiling at my obvious hangover.

"Where are we today?" I smiled slightly.

"Cubicles." He laughed as I winced. He stood up, so I followed him to cubicles.

-X-

"You look like shit." I laughed, as Cal entered the staffroom. He was three hours late so I had been covering for him.

"Thanks." He laughed slightly. I placed my (drink) on the side before taking a seat beside Cal.

"You've only just got here, you can't be on a break" Robyn laughed from the corner.

"Yeah well thanks to (Name) here, I've been here all day, apparently." He smirked.

"You covered for him." Robyn asked, I shrugged.

"You shrug a lot." Cal said grabbing my (drink).

"I was drinking that!" I laughed, making my voice louder causing him the wince before I grabbed the cup. I winked at him before turning back to Robyn.

"So you and Iain?" Robyn smirked. I shoved her slightly.

"We're only friends." I laughed, remembering what happened last night.

" _So (Name), how about me and you?" Iain winked. He was a wreck, he was on his sixth pint and was drunk out of his mind. I winked, as everyone began laughing. I had made friends with pretty much everyone besides Connie, Dylan and Lily._

" _You two are cute." Rita laughed, before I winked again._

" _Yeah (Name), we're cute." He laughed, pulling me closer._

" _Iain, you've had too much to drink." I laughed pushing him away slightly._

" _No, love me." He laughed._

"For now." She laughed. I stood up, passing my cup to Cal.

"Finish it." I laughed before heading back to work.

-X-

"You know you're very hot for a doctor." A man around 40 slurred. I was dealing with a typical drunk.

"That's nice." I said, not interested in what he had to say.

"Do you want to know what I'd do to you?" He slurred, as I began cleaning the cut on his head.

"Not really." I said, finishing up the wound.

"I'd bend you over a table and-" He began before been interrupted.

"She said she isn't interested." Jacob said, as he entered the cubicle.

"So I reccomend, you stand up and leave here without a second thought." he said, as the man began to leave.

"Thanks." I laughed, as we both headed to reception.

"Please help me, it's my daughter!" A woman cried, running the reception with a young girl, around 10 in her arms

"What's happened?" I asked.

"S-she's struggling to breath and is covered in rash." She cried.

"Cal!" I called, seeing he was the closest. He handed over some notes to Charlie before running over.

"She's struggling to breathe." I said, taking the girl from her mother's hand before heading to a private room. I grabbed my stethoscope from around my neck, before placing it to her chest.

"Max! Can you take this woman here to get a drink or food please." Cal asked, calling Max into the room. He nodded before taking the woman away from her child. The coffee machine was just around the corner so she would be able to check on her child when she wanted to.

"Her heart rates irregular and she has a severe rash." I said.

"Let's get a ventilator and see if that helps. Then we'll take some bloods." Cal said, grabbing the ventilator machine from the wall. Placing it on the girl's mouth, I began to connect machines to register her heart beat and other things.

"Resps slowly rising." I smiled slightly, keeping my eyes on the machine as it slowly rose until it was back to normal.

"Okay, so we'll take some bloods and get them sent off to the lab?" Cal said again, to which I nodded at.

"Do we have a name?" I asked.

"I'll go find out." he smiled, before heading towards the woman who brought her in. I walked up to the girl, brushing her silk red hair away from her eyes. I smiled slightly, before checking on her resps.

"Lily." Cal said, re entering the room. I smiled, nodding before hearing the girl I know knew as Lily groan. Cal headed to get her mother.

"W-where am I?" She said, sitting up slightly, taking off the oxygen mask.

"You're in a hospital." I smiled, yet again glancing at her stats.

"Where's my m-mum?" She smile slightly.

"She'll be here in a moment." I smiled, just as Cal and the young girl's mother walked in.

"Lily, oh my god dear." Her mother asked, her blonde hair covering her face as she ran up to her daughter.

"We'll leave you to it." I smiled, as Cal and I exited.

-X-

"So drink?" Cal asked, as we both placed our coats on before shutting our lockers.

"Do I dare." I smirked, checking my phone.

"First round on me?" He said, trying to get me to come for a drink.

"Well in that case." I laughed, as we left the ED.

"Race you." I laughed, before running towards the pub. Cal soon caught up to me before we arrived outside the pub.

"You can run fast." He panted, as I just winked.


	4. Chapter 4

" _(Name)! Move!" My friend Sam shouted, pushing me out of the way of a bullet. Immediately I stood up, firing my gun in the direction of the previous bullets._

" _Where's Iain?" I yelled to Sam, ducking every now and then to dodge flying bullets._

" _I think he's still in the building!" She yelled back. I began making my way to the building where Iain was trapped._

" _(Name)! You can't go in there! You'll get killed!" Sam shouted. Ignoring her comment, I entered the building._

" _Iain! Where are you?" I called, my voice echoing off the walls of the now abandoned building. Hearing a groan from the west side of the room, I began sprinting. As I rounded the corner, I spotted Iain and another one of my friends (Best friend name). Iain was lying on the floor, covered in blood while (best friend name) helping keep him awake._

" _We have to get out of here." I said, (best friend name) nodded._

" _Think you can carry him?" ((Best friend name) asked. I nodded, getting ready to grasp Iain. (best friend name) gave me a reassuring smile as I lifted him into my arms._

" _You go ahead, I'll be right there after you." He/she smiled, heading to probably pick up their gun. I sprinted out of the building towards our truck. Just as I placed Iain in the back, I heard an explosion from behind me. The building which I had previously been in, had exploded. Frantically glancing around looking for any sign of (best friend name), I felt tears prick into my eyes knowing that there was no way she could have survived that._

" _(best friend name)" I yelled, running towards the building._

" _(Name). (Name)! She/he's gone! Let's go, quick!" Sam said, grasping my shoulders, before we ran towards the truck._

I felt my body fly up from the comfort of my bed after dreaming about one of the many experiences from my army life. Panting, I jumped out of my bed before sprinting to my bathroom, hoping the get that image from my head. That incident had affected me massively over a course of a few months. (Best friend) and I had grown up together, after meeting in our third year of school. We did everything together, graduation, parties and joining the military. We even once started a youtube channel where we posted covers and our own songs, we gained many subscribers it was amazing! Washing my body, I began to sing, hoping to remove the awful memories from my mind. After washing my hair and body, I stepped out from the heated water before wrapping the warm, silky towel around my body. Entering my room, I grabbed my hair dryer and outfit for today. After drying my hair I styled it, before changing. I checked my appearance one last time before heading to my car.

-X-

Pulling up outside the ED, I heard Robyn call me. I walked over to her, still thinking about (best friend)

"Hi" I mumbled, diverting my gaze to the floor. I heard various people join us, as we entered the ED.

"Are you okay?" I heard Cal whisper as everyone continued their conversations. I nodded slightly, slowly turning my gaze towards his. We locked eyes slightly before heading to the staff room. I placed my bag and phone into my locker, I then began to head to work.

-X-

"Listen, if you do not let us treat you, you will die!" Mrs Beauchamp spoke firmly, to a man who was refusing treatment.

"Well at least, I'll still be alive." He slurred. He was clearly drunk.

"Fine. If he continues to refuse treatment he will have to leave." She muttered, to us before walking out.

"Listen sir, if you don't let us give you the treatment you need, your pain will get worse." I sighed, checking his obs. The older man scratched his beard slightly before nodding. I smiled. Patting him on the shoulder, I left to find Mrs Beauchamp and tell her about the man agreeing to the treatment

-X-

"(Name), could I speak to you?" I heard Lily ask as I was grabbing my bag and jacket from my locker, desperate to go and try to get (best friend) out of my mind.

"Sure Lily, what's up?" I smiled, taking a seat opposite her.

"So you and Cal? I just want to warn you." She spoke quietly, glancing at the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Me and Cal?" I asked, confused as to what she was implying.

"You two. You're very close. I just want to warn you and stop you making the mistake I did." She smiled slightly.

"We're just friends. But carry on." I said, confused as to what mistake, the 'brilliant' Lily Chao had made.

"Be careful around him. He's a one night stand kind of guy. He will play you and then screw you over." She spat, obviously annoyed just thinking about the incident. I nodded.

"Thanks Lily." I smiled. She nodded, as we both stood up. We both walked out of the ED and to our rides.

"Are you not going for a drink?" she asked, seeing everyone else heading to get a drink. I shook my head.

"I've got things to do." I smiled.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow." She nodded, before we went our separate ways.

The drive to my house was silent. Other than the occasional car driving past the streets were empty. I sighed to myself as I began to think of my day. I had dealt with three drunk patients, a guy who had been in a fight, a child who had fallen from a tree and a girl who had taken a drug overdose. I turned on the radio, desperate to escape my mind. Tapping along to the radio, I pulled up at my house. I sighed, seeing the 'adults' who lived beside me. They were drunk most of the time and often high.

"Hey beautiful." One called, I ignored them as I continued up to the door of my house.

"Hey come on don't be like that." The other called. I sighed, as I searched for my keys. Hearing the pair walk up to my drive I turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing to myself.

"You of course." the younger one slurred, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I would take you hand off my shoulder if I was you." I spoke, in a threatening voice.

"Or what babes." He smirked.

"You don't want to find out." I spat. They began walking closer towards my house, grabbing my shoulder each.

"I said remove your hand." I spat again. Feeling their grip tighten I decided enough was enough, before kicking the back of the guy on my rights leg. He immediately let go, before falling into the wall. The other man also let go, giving me chance to move.

"Now I suggest you get out of my garden before I so worse." I said, laughing as they hopped over my fence and back into their garden.

Finally been able get into my house, I removed my shoes before dumping my bag and grabbing a glass of (favourite drink). I sighed to myself,before switching on my TV and flicking through the channels. I finally settled on the channel playing (favourite movie/show). I sighed to myself, grabbing my clothes before heading towards the bathroom to change. After completing my nightly routine, I headed back down into my lounge to watch (favourite movie/show).


End file.
